


Carry Me

by mikkimouse



Series: New Computer Prompts [15]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drunk Parker, Established Relationship, Multi, Piggyback Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Parker launched herself onto Eliot’s back. “Carry me!”Eliot caught her with anoofand adjusted his grip so she wouldn’t slip. “How much did she have to drink?”“I don’t know, man, I could swear it wasn’t that much,” Hardison said.





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Carry me" and originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/174292678335/carry-me-ot3-hardisoneliotparker)

Parker launched herself onto Eliot’s back. “Carry me!”  


Eliot caught her with an _oof_ and adjusted his grip so she wouldn’t slip. “How much did she have to drink?”  


“I don’t know, man, I could swear it wasn’t that much,” Hardison said.  


Parker giggled. “That was good punch.”  


“That was _alcoholic_ punch,” Hardison said. “I thought you only had two glasses.”  


“Mmmm, no.”  


“How many did you have?” Eliot asked, although he was kind of afraid of the answer.  


“Mmmm, this many!”  


Eliot waited a beat, but Parker didn’t actually say a number. “Hardison, is she holding up fingers?”  


“She’s holding up a whole hand. Jeez, Parker, you had _five?!”  
_

“It was good!” Parker said. “And we’re not working. I can take a break.” 

“Yeah, I am giving you all of the water before you go to sleep,” Hardison said. “ _All_ of the water.”  


“And food,” Eliot said. “Food that’s not cereal.”  


“Aw, but I like cereal.” Parker sounded like she was pouting.  


Eliot sighed. “I’ll make you a burger when we get home.”  


“Oh! I like burgers better.”  


Hardison bumped their shoulders together. “Making her a burger at midnight to help shake off the inevitable hangover? You’re going soft, man.”  


Eliot glared at him. “Keep running your mouth, and see if you get one.”  


Hardison mimed zipping his lips, but his dark eyes were still sparkling. Probably because he knew he wasn’t wrong.  


Eliot _was_ going soft. But then again, when it came to Parker and Hardison, he’d always been a little soft. 

And yeah, he was okay with that.  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m)!


End file.
